The Colour Yellow
by ThatMarauder
Summary: Ivy Moore is an average teenager, well with a short temper and slight anger issues. After 3 years away from Beacon Hills she finds herself back there. The Beacon she new has been replaced with a far more complicated one. When Ivy gets caught up in Stiles and Scott's problems, things she's been hiding get dragged up. Her whole life is about to be turned upside down. Stiles/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

To be honest I never thought that my family would end up back in Beacon Hills, I mean stuff had happened here that none of us really wanted to remember. For me I was always reminded of what was, and that usually sent a complete wave of sadness washing over me. I mean what would make my mom come back, was it the hope for closure, because I was almost 100% sure we weren't going to get it. I mean my brother and sister died here, just here one minute and then, gone. I never wanted to come back. Three years on and I still struggled to live with the fact that some of the people I loved the most were no longer with me. I mean even dad had left, it had been too much. So my family of 5 became 2, just mom and I.

"Mom why have we come back?" I asked throwing my feet on the dashboard, my mom swatted them off glaring at me hard. I raised my eyebrow at her, was she really glaring at me?

"I told you there was a job available at the school, and I took it. Look before you go making a sarcastic or inappropriate comment we can't afford to be picky. Look I'm sorry I sprung this on you suddenly, but money is tight and I will be getting paid far more than I was. I'm doing this for you." she replied, letting her face relax a little. Still though why did she have to take this job, I mean now I was going to see her all the time, at home and at school. This was going to be disastrous, I could tell. I know she was doing this all for me but it actually made me feel sick. The thought of walking down the halls my brother once walked down sent shivers down my spine.

The put my headphones blasting the volume up high that the all sound was blocked, I suppose this was sort of my coping mechanism. Some people screamed, others kept pictures, I blocked out life hiding behind my music, it was my escape from the harsh reality that was my life. In the end though I was never really going to be able to escape it, it would creep up on me, take hold and never leave me alone. It felt like we had been driving for hours, this wasn't totally true but I was in a cramped car with a ridiculous amount of boxes taking up the rest of the car space. I had insisted on driving my dads old car that he had left at our old house but my mother informed me that my uncle had driven it up, so here I was, stuck in the uncomfortable minivan.

After about 20 minutes we had arrived in Beacon, and I already hated it. Sure it had been grand when I was young but I wasn't a child anymore, I had just turned 16. Heck I doubt anyone I had been friends with even remembered me, and I'm not sure I wanted them to.We pulled up outside my new house and I sighed turning to my mother, "Yellow, the house is fucking yellow, great." I deadpanned, I pushed the car door open and stretching as I got out, I vaguely heard my mom give out to me about my cursing but fuck it. I slammed the door shut and grabbed a box from the trunk while my mom opened the front door. To be honest despite the hideous exterior the interior was really nice. I suppose that was because my uncle and mom had been getting it ready for us. I took a moment to take it all in.

"Surprise." my mother said quietly from my side, an identical box in her hand. A smile spread across my face when I saw my uncle and aunt emerge from the kitchen a cake in their hands. I put the box on the floor and launched myself at them. My uncle pulled me into a bear hug, "How are you doing Ivy, we have missed you so much." I smiled hugging him back, "I missed you too Barry." I replied before hugging my aunt Cassie. It had been so long since I had seen them.

" Ivy I'm going to show you your room, it's been decorated and everything. Come on!" He bounced up and down like a small child. I laughed at his erratic behaviour but followed him up the stairs anyway. He pushed the door open and I smiled. The room was a baby blue and all my band posters were up and sitting on my desk was a new laptop, my old one drying just after I had managed to save all my stuff on an external hard drive. I hugged him, "Thank you!" I smiled. " Oh don't thank me, it was your mom. Take it as I'm sorry we have to move back to Beacon Hills the place that makes you feel ill." He replied nudging me in my shoulder, this looked very funny considering I was 5'6 and well he was 6'4, Like he was massively tall. It was crazy as fuck.

My mom appeared in the doorway, " I hope you like it." he smiled I hugged her tight, It sort of felt like we never really hugged all that much, well at least after dad leaving, so I suppose about 2 years and 7 months. I sat down on my bed and just sort of fell back onto it. The house smelt like new house smell. I was left to investigate the rest of the house while the others talked, and from the way they shut the kitchen door this had something to do with the accident or me, probably me. It was a fairly large house, 3 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, a study, kitchen/dining room and the sitting room. I decided to grab the rest of the boxes from the car, I grabbed two smaller ones, both marked 'Ivy's room' in big black letters. I brought them to my room throwing them in the closet. They were just some old stuff from my room and photos. Funnily enough those boxes probably contained my most important belongings in them. So while the adults had their serous talk I was the the obedient child for once and brought all the boxes in.

Eventually they emerged from the kitchen, their faces void of emotion. I didn't press the them like I usually would. Since I was in a new place...sort of, I decided I was going to change and that meant being less noisy and maybe toning down the sarcasm that often left my lips. My aunt and uncle left leaving just my mom and I, she just looked at me, with a confused expression, " I've got to go to the school later, you know just to get everything sorted for school tomorrow, feel free to take your car and look around." She said before grabbing her keys and leaving the house, slamming the door on the way out. Based on her attitude I say that whatever they had been talking about had been about me. Oh fuck.

I grabbed my car keys and left the house, locking it up as I left. I hopped into my car starting her up. I relaxed into the seat, leg space. I drove out of the drive way putting my sun glasses on. It was only about one o'clock so I went in search of somewhere to eat. I hadn't really registered the fact that I hadn't eaten since 6 this morning. As I drove through Beacon, I realized the place hadn't really changed much in 3 years, maybe one or two more shops but nothing drastic. A few minutes later I pulled up outside a burger joint I vaguely remembered going to as a child. I made my way in, the place was pretty busy with people my age, then again school didn't start till tomorrow. I grabbed a seat at the counter and ordered a fries and a burger with a large coke to go with.

Some guy took the spot next to me, he looked vaguely familiar but I couldn't be sure. He ordered curly fries and a coke to go. After a few minutes I was passed my order, only I had gotten curly fries instead of normal ones. Sighed trying to grab the waiter type persons attention only he was sort of just passing people orders left right and center. It was only when I heard the guy beside me sigh that I looked over at him. His face was contorted into one of disappointment, for he had found himself with normal fries instead of curly ones.

"Em, I think I have your curly fries." I spoke tapping the guy lightly on the shoulder. He spun around, almost knocking over his drink, " What? Sorry you gave me a fright." He replied rubbing the back of his neck. "I was just saying I think I got you fries." I smiled.

"Oh. Cool. Would it...Could I maybe give you these ones for the curly ones?" He asked, tapping his fingers to a beat on the side of his leg to some unknown song. He glanced at me he hard for one second, as if trying to figure something out. I nodded and handed them over. I smiled at the slightly awkward boy, and on closer inspection I say he was around my age. "Thanks you are a life saver." he smiled back as he went to exit. He sent me some sort of wave before heading out the door, only entering a few seconds later to grab his drink. I laughed lightly, before going back to my food.

Two hours later I returned home, with some new clothes. My moms car was in the drive way so as I opened the front door I shouted into my mom, "I'm home!" I threw the bags up into my room before making my way into the kitchen where mu mom was sitting at the table. "Did you get everything sorted at school?" I asked, grabbing a mug of coffee and sitting across from her.

"I did." she bit her lip," Ivy I have set up some counselling sessions for you with the school counsellor."

"You what? I don't need counseling I'm fine. Mom seriously I don't need to go to counseling. I don't have any problems that need a counsellor to fix. I'm good." I spoke up, was she crazy, I was fine 110% fine.

"You're going. I know coming back here has been hard on you. It's just you never talk about what happened, you never say anything. I haven't heard you speak about your brother and sister properly since, well since before it all happened. It's okay to be upset about it." my mother replied her voice soft, " You clearly haven't dealt with it all that well."

I stood up abruptly sending the chair crashing to the ground. Anger was bubbling up inside me. I was fine, I had dealt with their deaths for god sake I shared a fucking womb with my sister. I got over it. I didn't need to speak about it because it was not something I liked to talk about. " I have dealt with it. For fuck sake. You spent so much time moping around that you never really asked me how I was. So how do you know I haven't dealt with it. I did it my own way. I mourned their loses, I did you just never fucking saw it because I was trying to help you deal with it!" I spat. I marched out of the kitchen and up to my room slamming the door shut. I leaned against the door before sliding down to the floor bulling my knees to my chest. I knew it coming back to Beacon Hills was a bad idea.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Teen Wolf. The only thing I own are the OC. Any dialogue that seems familiar has most likely originated from the show.**

**Thanks you to everyone who has favourited, reviewed or followed this story, you rock. Special thank you to yuki-eevee for pointing out what went wrong with the first chapter. If it wasn't for your review I would never have noticed it and the story would have felt a little disjointed, so thank you. **

Chapter 2

Well after last night things were very frosty between my mom and I, like seriously frosty. I hadn't spoken to her and I'm not sure she wanted to talk, and to make things worse now I was going to have to see her in school. I hadn't slept much, since the accident I had developed the sleeping patterns of a man with acute insomnia, nothing major. So at half six I rolled out of my bed and made my way to the kitchen. I was met by none other than my mother, she nodded her head at me. Clearly we weren't on good terms yet. I grabbed a mug of coffee before heading back up to my room, not wanting to be in my mothers company.

To tell you the truth, at this moment in time school was literally making me feel ill. I'm not really sure what about it was making me ill. Maybe it was because I was in a new town, well back at my old town. Or the fact that all the people I was about to meet have had years to build friendships and well I was sort of an intruder. Heck I had probably gone to middle school with some of them but I don't really remember, 3 years is a long time. I pulled my laptop over to, opening up my music and blasting it, as I went to go shower.

Fifteen minutes later as I stepped out of the bathroom there was a soft knock on my door. "It's open!" I called turning my music down, and grabbing my bathrobe from the end of my bed. My mum walked in all dressed up for her first day at work. Her hair was pulled into a bun, this was very strange considering my mother never wore her hair and, and never had I seen her so dressed up for work. " I just wanted to say that I'm off and I suppose good luck. Oh and Ivy, try not to pick a fight with somebody." She offered me a quick smile before scampering out of my room. I could hear her heels clacking until she left the house.

I quickly dried my hair, straightening the usual wavy mess that was my hair. I may have actually liked my natural hair but it wasn't the most ideal look for the first day of school. I threw on a pair of skinny jeans and one of the new blouses I got before shoving my feet into my boots before throwing my laptop into my bag. It was still pretty early but I had to go to the principle office or the admissions office, in all honesty I wasn't really sure where I was meant to be going, then again I could always just ask someone, but that meant talking to people.

I eventually left the house, locking it up before getting in. I relaxed into the seat as the engine roared to life. I pulled the windows down taking a breath of fresh air, it sort of had a calming effect on me. Yet the thought of actually having to like do school work and actually having to talk to people was painful. Then I set off towards hell, only 10 glorious minutes before I would find myself in the halls of school.

OK so I didn't really end up arriving early. In fact by the time I arrived half the school was there, there goes my mission of super stealth. Anyway I pulled up by this bizarre blue Jeep and hopped out only to come face to face with the curly fries guy. We both sort of looked at each other in bewilderment."You... I mean...Hi." The boy stuttered, waving his hand in some strange gesture which I think was meant to be a wave.

"Hey, nice to see you again, sorry I forgot to introduce myself yesterday. I'm Ivy Moore." I smiled, and then it hit me, I knew this guy, the awkward expressive boy I just couldn't put a name to the face. He was giving me the same look, he knew me too, "I'm Stiles, well that's what people call me...and we used to hang out as kids. Wow long time no see." he replied, the two of us were sort of just standing there, neither one of us really sure what to do. Then something just sort of came over me and I hugged him, just quickly. It was weird you know, seeing him after all these years, OK so three years isn't a lot, but he changed. It took him a few seconds to return the hug before we broke it apart. "Fuck! I gotta go. I'll talk to you later Stiles." I called before talking off into the school, navigating the halls until I found the admissions office.

"Hi I'm new and I'm meant to be picking up my timetable and filling out a few forms." The woman behind the desk pulled her glasses down, "You're Graces kid, your mom filled out the forms so I'm just going to need your signature." the woman replied laying out an assortment of paper work for me. Daunting to say the least. I started scribbling my practically illegible scrawl that was my signature, when The lady handed me my time table and a slip attached to it. "Thanks" I muttered before grabbing my timetable and leaving, and guess what that slip was for, the freaking guidance counsellor. I tore the slip off the timetable and shoved it into my bag, there was no way in hell I was going to that meeting.

I went quickly to my allocated locker to shove some stuff in it when a girl with red hair came over to me. "Cute outfit." she smiled, her eyes looking me up and down. Oh fuck she was one of those girls, I could feel it already. "Of course that outfit would be nice with a different pair of shoes, they don't really suit you. I'm Lydia by the way, Lydia Martin" Yep, she was a shallow girl, and if my memory serves me correctly she was also smart as fuck, like Mensa smart. "Ivy, and I don't really care." I replied shutting my locker, I couldn't deal with people like this. You know what I mean, the brainy girl that pretends to me stupid. I definitely had no time for people like that. "It was nice meeting you but I've got to get to class." I offered her up a fake smile before heading to English.

I was a little late coming into the class so I was in the mix of a few stragglers. Low and behold in one of the seats at the back was Stiles, I threw my hand up in a quick wave. This however resulted in the teacher noticing me. "I do not tolerate tardiness in my class, and you are?" He asked in one of the most profoundly monotonous voices I had ever heard. "Sorry. I'm Ivy Moore." I replied.

"Well Ms Moore why don't you tell us about yourself." That was a dick move. Fuck it, I hated the man. I rolled my eyes at him before turning to face the class.

"I'm Ivy. Oh and I suppose you want me to tell you something interesting about myself, So... Oh I've got something. My brother and sister are dead and my dad left because of that, oh sorry that's a little morbid. Let me try again. Ah here we go, I like tacos." I turned to the teacher and smirked before grabbing one of the two free seats. Brilliant Ivy, now everybody is going to think you're crazy, I thought to myself. Everyone was silent, until the teacher cleared his throat and spoke up,

"As you all know there was indeed a body found in the woods last night" I zoned out after that first sentence. Wow, Beacon Hills had a knack for people dying. It kind of felt like each time I set foot in this place people were bound to be killed, or to just generally die. I shouldn't have come back. Actually I'm more surprised how my mother forgot to mention the dead body. My attention was drawn back to the class as a girl and the principle entered the class. "Class this is our new student Allison Argent, please do your best to make her feel welcome."

She took the other empty seat, nice to know I wasn't the only new girl in my class, there goes all the pressure. It wasn't fair that I had to basically introduce myself and she gets to walk in all calm and quiet. I began reading through the notes and stuff, I caught Stiles giving me a look and I just shrugged my shoulders at him. "I'll tell you later." I mouthed at him.

It was lunch when I finally got to talk to Stiles, he was sitting with Scott, now Scott I remembered and that was only because of his weird jaw. I walked over to them and pulled the chair out and flopped down into it. Scott gave me a strange look, "What the hell was that in English?" Scott exclaimed. I shrugged my shoulders, "He wanted me to say something about myself. I thought it best to tell them my situation before someone found out by themselves. I wouldn't really be able to deal with that, not when I have...Hi mom..." I finished quickly as my mom walked towards me. Stiles whipped around, rubbing the back of his neck, "Hi Grace...I mean Ms Moore." he awkwardly laughed. I shook my head, smooth Stiles, real smooth.

"You haven't changed one bit Stiles." she smiled shaking her head. Now here was the fucking strange thing, how come my mom seemed to remember everyone and I didn't. Did I end up with sudden onset amnesia or something. "Mom what are you doing here? I mean I know you work here but why are you here? Wow that seemed unnecessary complicated." For one minute I thought she was going to sit down, and I thought I was going to die of embarrassment.

"I was just seeing if you were making friends, I know you struggle with that but as I can see you are. Also I have to stay late so you will have to cook dinner. See you later sweetie." She turned strutting off. Ok she was definitely still pissed about yesterday, or she wouldn't have made it seem like I can't make friends. I sighed and sank down in my chair. Stiles let out a snort of laughter and I hit him really hard in the leg making him yelp. Scott on the other hand was suppressing his laughter but I could see a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. I glared at both boys before going back to eating.

"Hey Ivy if you're not doing anything after school today you can come and watch practice. Scott here is convinced he is going to make front line." Stiles said throwing his hand out at his friend, almost knocking his water over. Ah yes I forgot that Lacrosse was a big thing here. I suppose since I had nothing better to do, well I mean I had homework to do but fuck that. I never really was one for doing actual work. "I'll go, I suppose you two knuckle heads could do with some support." I replied before grabbing my bag from the floor. I said goodbye before heading to the counsellors office. I thought it best to keep my mom happy. I wasn't waiting long before I was ushered inside.

I sat down glaring at the woman before me, she raised her eyebrow at me, "Ivy, I'm not your enemy." I crossed my arms over my chest, "I think that's up to me to decide." I scoffed. She began scribbling down on her notebook, and I leaned over to see what she was writing. She looked at me and smirked. What the actual fuck. She shut the notebook. "Ivy why do you think you were sent here?" she asked, I think her names was Ms Morrell, actual I'm pretty sure that was her name, she was my French teacher.

"I dunno, my mother thinks I have problems. That I don't know how to cope." I snapped, I was really not up for this shit right now. This wasn't my thing. I don't do heart to heart talks, never have never will. They're all so fluffy and emotional, and well I wasn't that sort of person. I was a hot-headed I won't take any of your bullshit sort of girl. "Your mother also said that you have some issues with anger. That is totally normal for somebody that has gone through your kind of situation." she replied in a calm voice, but the smirk never left her face. I leaned forward resting my elbows on my knees.

"What situation is that? Oh you mean how my father was sort of the reason that my brother and sister are dead. Then because he couldn't cope he ran off like a dog with it's tail between its legs. Well I think I'm over that "situation". I'm pretty sure I got over that 2 years ago, like any normal person would. Look here Ms Morrell, I'm here to keep my mom happy, nothing more. I'm not going to act like you're my best friend that I'm going to tell all my secrets to. Here's the thing, I'm an open book. I'm not hiding anything, what you see is what you get. Please stop me if I'm wrong about the situation. I'm over it. As to do with the anger, I've always been like this. " I spoke up, I gave her a few seconds to say something, and when she didn't, I smiled, " Great, well this little talk has been nice, see you in French tomorrow." I stood up and strode out of the room, only having to go back in to grab my bag. The whole time her smirk never faltered and it was rather unsettling.

As promised I went to lacrosse practice. I caught up with Scott and Stiles who were bickering about if Scott got on the team Stiles would have nobody to talk to. My god one would swear that the two were joined at the hip. They were brothers, maybe not genetically but they were still brothers. They had been there for each other through the hard times. Scott had helped Stiles as his mother died, offering him some sense of normality. Scott offered an escape. For Scott, Stiles had been there when his dad walked out. He used every muscle in his body to make his best friend happy, and it had worked. While the pain they felt was very real they had each other, and that's what counted.

"Oh stop bickering like an old couple and go train." I said pushing past the two of them and laughing. They both called out for me to stop but I rushed to the stand where none other than Lydia Martin and new girl were sitting. I took a seat beside some guy and watched as Coach Finstock chucked the goalie gear at Scott. Shit he looked frightened, then when Finstock blew the whistle Scott sort of freaked out like clutching his head and then BAM, ball to the face. I winced a little, that's got to hurt. Eventually Scott got up and suddenly it was like a totally new person had taken his place, every ball sent flying towards him he caught with ease, it was absolutely mental. Stiles was like bouncing up and down, and coach sort of looked taken aback. It was weird though, from they way Stiles talked about Scott's lacrosse skills no amount of training over the summer would make him this good. Something was off, very off. From the way the Lacrosse captain was looking at Scott he could sense something was off. Oh fuck what hell had Scott gotten himself into?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was almost Friday, and that meant one thing, Lydia's party. Now I know I got grounded for kicking Greenberg in the nuts. Anger issues. He did deserve it though, and I was still desperately trying to convince my mom to let me go to the party, I mean it was just Greenberg, it's not like it was Jackson or anyone else. However my mom wasn't really budging from her answer and now I had been left with my final card to play, the "You told me to make friends, well this is me making friends." speech. My problem however was that my mom knew all too well that I was not overly fond of Lydia, heck I'm pretty sure I hadn't spoken two words to her since the first day.

I was sitting in my kitchen eating dinner, waiting for my mom to get home. Not only a few minutes my mom walked through the door throwing her keys onto the table and flopping into the seat beside me. She ran her hands through her hair sighing deeply.

"Do I want to ask?" I asked getting up and grabbing her dinner out of the microwave, while chucking my plate in the sink. I returned to my seat, she looked tired. It was sort of worrying me.

"I just forgot what it was like to have a full-time job, it's tiring. Plus adding supervised study to the mix, I just...God I hate it." She was rubbing her right temple furiously, while playing with the food on her plate. I sat there listening to her go on and on about the teachers, which in turn led her to tell me which students she didn't like, *cough***** Greenberg. Then again he was a poxy little douche. When my mom was finished I decided to broach the topic of Lydia's party.

"Mom, about the party on Friday" I pressed the subject. I knew I was treading on eggshells but I had to ask. I needed to go to that party, I just couldn't stand being pent up in the house much longer.

"You're grounded, remember." she replied shortly, Clearly she didn't want to discuss it further, but that wasn't going to stop me. " Mom I know, It's just you told me to make friends and that's what I'm doing. Look Scott and Stiles will be there, mind you Scott will be with Allison. Please mom, I promise I won't kick Greenberg, heck I'll even apologize to him. Please!" That's it, I was finally pleading. I was desperate. She could not deny me this. I may not have liked people in general but I loved parties, and I was usually well behaved at them...most of the time. However the look on my mom's face got my hopes up, she was contemplating my proposal, like really contemplating it.

"Fine. I want you back before 1 and you are to go with Stiles, he will bring you there and drop you home got it. I can trust Stiles to keep an eye on you, lord knows what you're like at parties." My mother muttered the last part. I just launched myself at her, almost knocking her over. Worlds best mom. I thanked my mom repeatedly kissing her on the cheek and hugging her. I promised that I would behave myself and that I wouldn't hit sleazy assholes, *cough***** Greenberg. It was funny though, my mom putting me in Stiles care. I'm pretty sure that when we were younger she didn't trust Stiles in the slightest because he was, well Stiles. We hadn't been back a week and my mom was putting a lot of faith in him, go Stiles. Soon after my mom rushed off to bed, a bottle of pain killers in her hand.

On Friday I rushed to school early hoping to meet up with Stiles after he finished morning practice. I was a little worried as to how Stiles would take the news, and if he was going to make some big dramatic display I wanted the halls to be pretty empty. I hung around the changing rooms, hoping to grab him the moment he came out. This did earn me a few odd looks from the guys,

"Moore, what brought you back to me, was it my good looks?" Greenberg smirked, leaning close to me, he stunk as if someone had dropped a perfume store on him, it was...toxic to say the least. " Did you rethink my offer, you know how much I like a damaged girl." He was literally pressing me to the wall, his body pinning me, I wouldn't have minding being in this situation if it was in a different context but no, here was Greenberg pinning me to a wall after calling me damaged, He was really asking for a knee to the balls, but I refrained.

"Actually Greenberg I'm here to see Stiles, you know the awkward twitchy guy. If you go get him for me you might not get a knee to the balls, so be a dear and get me Stiles." I replied pushing him away from me. Then it was my turn to smirk as I saw his hands go to protect his balls, somehow I doubted he would disobey me, and I was right as only a second later he scampered back into the changing room. The moment the door opened I was hit by the putrid smell of sweat and cologne as it filled my nostrils I felt like I was going to gag. Not good. A minute later Stiles emerged, hugging me quickly.

"What's up?" he asked leaning against the wall beside me, "Not that I don't love your company I do and...I'm just going to stop" I laughed a little, nudging him playfully in the arm. He smiled back at me nudging me back. "I can go to Lydia's!" I blurted out. Stiles did this sort of awkward head jerk that looked like it would give you whiplash if you tried it.

"How the hell did you convince your mom?" he asked him mouth gaping open. He was always a little dramatic in his responses. " I used the " you told me to make friends" card, and it worked, but there is one condition and that's why I'm here." Stiles raised his eyebrow, now clearly intrigued, if not a little scared, "...well I can only go if you take me there and get me home before one." I replied shifting to face him, he had this sort of half happy look and half disappointed look on his face.

He was hoping to impress Lydia, or at least try and get her to acknowledge him, and basically him showing up with a sort of date was not going to help. I mean if I was in his position I would be pretty annoyed, I mean he was practically acting as my babysitter.

"Nah it's grand. Since Scott was going to be with Allison I guess it was going to be a little boring. Now that you are coming it could be fun, very fun. Fuck it I'm going to be able to have an intelligent conversation with someone. Even when Scott is around I can't actually talk to him about like I dunno Star Wars and shit." He smiled, "Look I've gotta go, I'll text you later, see you."

I followed Stiles back to the lockers, I sort of lost him in the crowds that were beginning to form in the corridors and thus decided to go to my locker, might as well grab my books. As I walked up to my locker none other than Lydia Martin was standing in front of mine, talking to Allison. My locker had been conveniently placed beside the other new girls . Allison was pretty nice, I mean I hadn't actually talked to her all that much but from what I gathered she was like really nice, that sort of sickly sweet kind of nice, but the same couldn't be said for her best friend, Lydia. Nevertheless I went over to my locker.

"Ivy how are you?" Allison asked flashing me a smile, god damn it girl stop being so nice, " your in pretty early."

"I'm good, and yourself? As for being in early that can be contributed to my acute case of insomnia. I'm kidding I had to talk to Stiles and it's pretty hard to find people when everyone sort of converges on the school." I smiled back, fuck it this girl made me want to be nice to people, " Hi Lydia. I was just wondering if I could jut get into my locker for a second." I asked nicely. I earned a small glare but she moved for me even saying hi and all.

"What were you and Stiles talking about? Allison asked, her attention drawn away from Lydia and I as she found puppy eyed Scott. "It was actually about Lydia's party tonight. Thanks for inviting me by the way." Lydia smiled a little and nodded, " anyway because I sort of kicked Greenberg I wasn't originally allowed to go, but my mom changed her mind on the condition that I go with Stiles."

It was Lydia's turn to jump into the conversation, " I'm not going to lie, you kicking Greenberg in the nuts was funny, he's such a sleazy guy. You were pretty awesome." Lydia laughed lightly. That was probably the nicest thing I had heard her say, well at least to someone she wasn't exactly friends with. I dunno, as I was talking to them it kind of felt like I could be friends with them.

"I hope you don't think I'm being rude but do you have a thing for Stiles, I mean you're really close to him?" Allison asked in all sincerity, and I just sort of laughed, but Stiles, come on. He was like a brother...and he wasn't exactly my type.

"No way. Stiles is like a brother to me. We were really close as kids, he and Scott used to hang out with my sister and I. Anyway when I moved away I kind of blocked out a lot of the stuff that happened and well I suppose I sort of just blocked out any good memories I had, including the time I spent with Stiles and Scott. So when I came back, after we reintroduced ourselves to each other it just kind of felt like it was back when we were kids." I smiled remembering that awkward hug we had when we realized who each other was.

"Anyway I gotta go talk to coach about something, I'll see you guys later, if you want." I waved goodbye to them as I headed to econ. Holy fuck what was happening to me. I had just voluntary asked to hang out with them, I didn't do that, I was not that kind of person. I didn't hang out with Allison and Lydia until the scrimmage when Coach announced that Scott had made first line, seriously something was up with him. Unfortunately Stiles once again didn't make first line and would therefore be sitting on the bench, again. Oh well at least the party tonight would keep his mind off it.


	4. Chapter 4

If there was one thing I could say about the party was that, well it was fully of strange occurrences. I mean half the time shit was happening and I was lost in some sort of alcohol induced idiocy. Well me and liquor were good friends and most of the time I had a high tolerance but not tonight. Being the ever amazing person I was I had begun pre drinking in my house only on the basis my mom wasn't home, this was a mistake. Well lets just say dinner for me consisted of a very pitiable cheese sandwich, really filling.

Anyway at around half 8 Stiles had shown up and by god the guy looked kind of irked I don't know what had happened and I didn't really want to know, my only vague guess was that there was trouble in paradise, based on the fact he he kept muttering Scott's name with the mother of all death glares while at the same time looking worried. I did however, manage to get him to crack a smile when I showed him the bottle of Jack I had brought with me.

"Dude have you been drinking?" Stiles asked taking his eyes off the road for one second. "Just a little, nothing major..." I replied waving his comment off. If only he knew. "Anyway are you excited, because if I remember correctly from our childhood you very much loved the idea of a party?" Stiles laughed, there was no denying it, Stiles would always be Stiles. 5 minutes later we pulled up outside of Lydia's house,

"Fuck me, it's huge!" I exclaimed hopping out of the Jeep. Let me say I was not lying, the house was huge. Stiles laughed coming around to me, "Sorry Ivy but you're not my type." He replied nudging me forward. We joined with a mass of other people making there way to the house, I could see Stiles glancing around the group of people looking to find Scott, but even I could tell that sad puppy eyed Scott was not here. It put Stiles on edge a bit.

"Everything ok, you seem kind of distracted?" I asked pulling Stiles off to the side a little. "I'm fine, good. Anyway you look good." He rubbed the back of his neck and flashing me a quick smile. I shook my head at him and pulled him towards the house, " Actually Stiles there is one thing I've got to ask you, what's with the blazer?" Stiles looked down at him blazer, " I like blazers. Am I too dressed up?" he panicked. He pulled the blazer off, "Much better, you were looking a little over dressed." I shoved his jacket into my bag dragged him into Lydia's house. There was music blasting and drink everywhere.

" Do you want a drink?" I asked, pushing past a few lacrosse lads to get to the drinks table. "Sure but only a bit of your jack, man I love that stuff." I poured it into one of the red cups before mixing myself up a vodka and coke. " Dude you're the designated driver, so keep the drinking down to a minimum, I on the other hand am not." I smiled, jumping past him and grabbing him arm walking him into the large courtyard. I began dancing with one of the other girls Abby in my history class, she was pretty cool. I actually got on really well with her.

"Come on Stiles dance with us." I ushered, Abby started dancing with Stiles and to say his dancing was an understatement, but none the less he was having fun and it had taken his mind off whatever had happened earlier. We laughed and I left to get more drink, leaving Stiles and a few others to talk, we had all sort of come in and well I was just looking to have fun. I hoisted myself onto the kitchen island and looked around the room, it was pretty packed to say the least, and low and behold guess who I spotted, Greenberg. For fuck sake. Luckily he didn't see me. I did however spot one of the hot lacrosse players, I could have a little fun with him. He caught my eye and made his way over to me.

"Moore, nice to see you made an appearance." He smirked, "You've made quite a name for yourself since you arrived. I mean with everything that happened with Greenberg." He placed his hands on either side of me. Fuck this guy was hot.

"I try my best Porter, always trying to please the public." I replied, leaning in towards him. I shrugged off my jacket, because while it may have actually been pretty cold out for California inside it was freaking hot. I was trying to be provocative or anything...well maybe a little. I looked hot. I may have had a bit of an ego, alcohol did that to me.

I jumped off the island and grabbed Porters hand pulling him outside, where I could see Scott and Allison dancing. I pulled him to me and he trailed kisses down my neck before going back to my lips low and behold I did find myself pressed against the wall of Lydia's house making out with an insanely hot guy.

"Scott!" I heard Allison scream. I pulled away from Porter only to see Scott stumbling towards the house, he didn't look so good. I ran after Scott only to hear Porter calling after me. "Scott!" I called. I saw Stiles and some others asking if he was ok but he kept stumbling towards the door, next thing I knew Stiles took off after him 5 minutes later, " You have got to be kidding me." I muttered. My ride home had literally just taken off. I leaned against the wall almost tempted to run after Stiles, then again I wasn't exactly steady on my feet.

I sighed making my way towards the bathroom, finishing my drink off. I knocked on the door only to have two people screaming at me to give them a few minutes. Clearly they were in a rather compromising position. Fuck sake I really had to use the bathroom. I stumbled around back through the hallway. Fuck my vision was all topsy turvy and I almost feel over. I caught Lydia's arm as she walked past.

"Sorry Lydia, where's the other bathroom, that ones occupied?" I slurred a little. She looked a little angry but that faded away. Into one of mild amusement. " It's up the stairs, first door on the right. Oh just so you know Porter is looking for you, you made quite the impression on him." She smiled. I smirked back. " Tell him I'll see him in like two minutes, and thanks by the way."

I made my way to the stairs and practically had to crawl up them, "Need some help?" I heard Greenberg ask from the bottom of the stairs. I turned to face him, "No I do not need your help Greenberg." I snapped. I continued slowly up the stairs until he actually just picked me up, "You know I'm actually trying to be nice to you. Before you go saying something I'm not going to hit on you, you're drunk and you need help. I'm not the bad guy..." He replied as he got me to the top of the stairs and brought me to the bathroom. He helped me into the bathroom before closing the door and waiting outside for me. Who the fuck replaced my Greenberg with this kind helpful one, whoever it was, thank you.

"Hey Greenberg, thanks for helping me." I mumbled through the closed door. I heard him chuckle, and I laughed with him. " What time is it?" I asked, opening the door, " I left my phone downstairs." By now I was sort of sobering up a little, like marginally. He held my arm as we walked back towards the stairs. " It's about 11, why?" he enquired.

"Well Stiles was my lift home and well he's gone, like just ran off to be with Scotty dear. So I'm stranded, figuratively, and Stiles being Stiles won't come back, Scott looked really sick. I need to be home by 1." I replied, letting him practically carry me back downstairs. I grabbed my jacket off the counter. Turning back to Greenberg. "Well I'll drop you home for one, but why don't we go enjoy ourselves." he smirked. I smirked back, "Good idea. See you later." We parted ways and I made my way back over to the lacrosse guys which now included Jackson.

I grabbed a shot of god knows what and walked up to Porter whispering something in his ear. Oh boy did the other guys look surprised. Porter took my hand and followed me away from the group, but not before I threw them all a wink. I think I was going to end up with a reputation at this point, but then again that didn't really matter. We went to the sitting room which consisted of mainly people making out so we did the same, and some way during that time I found myself being hoisted up and shoved into the wall for what I can describe as one of the hottest make out sessions I had ever had. I was actually surprised it didn't go further, but I wasn't that type of girl.

We eventually parted when he had to bring one of his friends home who had gotten completely shit faced, so I spent the next hour just drinking and mingling with everybody, but I had sort of passed my safe level of drinking, I was gone. In the end I had to be brought into one of the bathrooms, after a good few minutes of telling the couple who were up to no good to get out of the fucking bathroom. Abby had to bring me with the help of Greenberg, who at one stage had actually tried to tell me his name only to have me announce that it being uttered would result in the end of the world. I was a rather dramatic drunk.

I almost vomited but the main reason I had been brought into the bathroom was to actually clean me up after I practically got in the middle of a couple that had just broken up fight. Which resulted in the girl dumping the whole contents of the punch bowl on me rather than her ex. I was not entirely impressed, she fucking ruined my dress. At this point I actually couldn't stand up straight. The rinsed out my hair and Greenberg left while Abby did her best to dry my alcohol soaked dress. So it was eventually at about half past 12 that I was finally ready to go. I was carried out of the house much to my protest. He put me in his car, and I sort of hoped to god that he hadn't been drinking much, I wasn't really planning on dying next to him. Considering that he could drive in a straight line, I assumed that he hadn't actually drank all that much, beer had been his drink of choice for the night.

When we got to my house, I regained some of my balance so That I no longer had to be carried, just sort of helped along. " Where are your keys?" Greenberg asked, I dug my hands into my bag and felt around until I felt the cold keys hit my fingers. I pulled them out and handed them to Greenberg who opened the door, which was actually king of hard because it was an insanely difficult door to open, especially when one had been drinking. I had to basically tell him how to open it. When we finally got into the house, it was clear that my mom was already in bed.

"I'm going to bring you to your room and then I'm going to leave, so where is your bedroom." he asked putting my keys back into my bag. " Up the stairs first room on the right." I replied. We got to my room and he sat me on my bed, pulling my shoes off for me.

"Thanks Greenberg. Oh and sorry for kicking you in the nuts. A word of advise though, stop hitting on people." I slurred. Greenberg shook his head in amusement, "Bye Moore, sleep well. I'll see you on Monday" he whispered as he left my room. I heard the door shut and his car start. I grabbed my phone and rang Stiles. After a few seconds he answered the phone,

"Hello." he yawned.

"You left me." I stated.

"Shit are you ok. I'm sorry Scott came down with something and well I had to go make sure he was ok. How did you get home?" he asked through a yawn.

"Greenberg dropped me." I replied.

"Well I'm glad you got home alright." He answered, "You should be. Anyway I'll see you tomorrow or something. Night Stiles." I hung up the phone and crawled under my covers. I was going to hit that boy the next time I saw him for abandoning me, and I was going to find out what was up with Scott.

**Big thank you to everyone who favourited, followed or commented on this story. I probably wont upload another chapter for a while.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I just wanted to say a big thank you to everyone who has supported this story, It means a lot to me. I hope you all don't hate me for this chapter, it was a little rushed I have my exams in a few and wanted to get a chapter up before. I hope you all don't think I am making Ivy to...mean and bitchy. Everything in this chapter is to give you an insight more into Ivy situation and how her life is, but also to show the stressed relationship that has occurred between her mom and her.**

* * *

So somebody tore up one of the school buses, or something, whatever it was it was angry, not that sort of well fuck you angry more like I am going to cause pain and destruction... we at least that was what I could gage from my mom's phone conversation that she wasn't really trying to hide from me. She came back into the kitchen and took a seat at the table hanging up the phone with a deep sigh.

"Mom, I told you it was not good for us to come back. We came back and what the fuck were we met by, murder mom, deranged animal attacks would you like me to go on. Mom Laura Hale was cut in half, straight through the torso, do you have any idea how much strength it would take to do that. Mom, Laura Hale, as in Derek's older sister as in Roberts best friend. Mom she was cut in half!" I exclaimed, shit here was seriously fucked up, like it was a whole new level of fucked up. This was the sort of shit one reads in a horror book, not something you wish to happen where we live.

"Sweetheart, weirder things have happened, anyway who or whatever did that to the bus is still out there so I want you to come straight home after school, no hanging around for Lacrosse practise. You might think I'm overreacting but I love you and I don't want anything to happen to you." She replied in the most calm tone I had heard her use since we came back. She was clearly a little freaked out. Okay but seriously, weirder things have happened my ass. Nothing in Beacon Hills was normal. Whatever weird shit that was happening I wanted nothing to do with it, then again I sort of felt like Scott and Stiles had something to do with it. I mean with everything going on with Scott, I dunno he could be involved and well Stiles was probably involved because he was well...Stiles.

My mom left early again, something about all the teachers needing to be in early because of what happened but I was worried, she looked awful, as if she was getting no more than 3 hours of sleep a night and the painkillers had taken up a permanent residence on her bedside table. Every time I asked her if she was okay I would get the same reply that she was just too busy. Like hell she was okay, at this rate she was going to pass out from exhaustion. So being the worried daughter I was I rushed to school to bring her some lunch for the day, because I had become convinced that the only meal she ate was dinner.

When I arrived at school I parked my car next to Stiles, I was sort of surprised that he was in already, but then again I could have been later than usual. I still hadn't figured out exactly how long it took me to get from my house to the school. I hopped out of my car and took off into the school hoping to catch up with Scott and Stiles. In the end I actually crashed into Scott's back almost knocking him over,

"Scott, Stiles how are you?" I gasped trying to catch my breath, "Sorry Scott." I squeezed in between the two of them. They both exchanged an odd glance, "Oh did you guys hear about the...woah!" I didn't get a chance to finish my question as we walked into the courtyard where the banged up bus was, like it was seriously banged up...and bloody. I took a few steps closer to the bus. "Ivy I'm going to need you to take a few steps back." he said guiding me back to Stiles. "What...What the fuck did that?" I asked in a mixture of concern and awe. The Sheriff just sighed before ordering me to stay where I was.

"Where did all that blood come from?" I asked taken aback by the sheer amount that littered the inside of the bus. Scott and Stiles looked at it with a panicked expression and then Scott took off just leaving Stiles and I. Like Scott was literally there one second and then gone the next,

"Is it just me or is that a lot of blood, like I mean a lot?" I asked. "Yep."

"Somebody probably died didn't they." I stated rather than asking, it would be impossible for anybody to lose that much blood and not die, heck I think the was more blood in that bus than in the whole human body. "Most likely." Stiles replied, looking at the bus the same way I was.

"Now that I think of it I was expecting more of a reaction from you, like fainting at the sight of it all." Stiles commented as he took my hand, dragging me back into the school, before meandering down the hallway.

"Why would I faint at the sight of blood. Hello, I have to deal with it once a month. Plus I'm not actually scared of like the usual stuff." I replied nonchalantly. Stiles scrunched up his face at me, shaking his head at me, "Seriously you have no filter...Anyway what are you afraid of?" he asked leaning against Allison's locker as I grabbed some books from my own, shoving them in my bag. Just thinking about it made my skin crawl, "Slugs." I replied a shiver going up my spine and my skin crawled. I actually felt like I was going to get sick. I had been terrified of slugs since I was a kid and no matter how old I was I still got panic attacks over them. They couldn't even hurt me it was just the concept of them. Stiles shoulders shook as he attempted to keep in his laughed, but come on it was Stiles and he just failed miserably at it. I punched him in the arm before pushing him away as he just kept laughing. I took his uncontrollable laughter as my queue to leave.

I made the painful journey to my geography class, taught by my mom. I trailed in with most of the class taking my usual seat at the back, as far away from my mom as possible. Don't get me wrong I absolutely loved my mom it was just as a teacher she was a demon, she was almost at Harris level of pain in the ass. It was unusual though, the chair beside me normally occupied by Greenberg was in fact was empty, which was weird considering I saw his car in the car park. I swear to god if he was skipping I was going to bite his ear off. Then 10 minutes later he saunter into the class, smirking at my mom before handing her a slip, then took his seat.

"Where were you, I thought you were ditching and I was going to go bat shit crazy at you? I whispered as my mother turned her back on the class to write something on the board.

"Principles office, I was one of like the first people to see the bus, I had to have a quick chat with the guidance counsellor you know to make sure I was okay, which I am." he looked a little happy.

"Dude why the fuck are you smiling, you found a fucking bloodied bus?" I hissed as I aimlessly highlighted crap in my book, I wasn't even sure if I was even highlighting anything I was actually studying.

"Well apparently, according to my first reaction to the bus I am not a sociopath like the school once thought I was because I was a dick. Sorry about how I used to treat you. I know I kept calling you damaged when in fact you weren't the only one." he replied, smiling at me, like genuinely, no smirking just a sweet smile, I smiled back, to tell you the truth he wasn't really wrong about me being damaged, I was seriously damaged...well according to every counsellor my mother had sent me to after the accident.

Greenberg and I had relaxed into casual banter when my mother finally lost her patience with us,

"Would either of you like to discuss with the class what we have been learning or would you like to tell everyone what you two were talking about, I'm sure they would very much like to learn about your non existent love lives?" My mother raised her voice.

I raised my eyebrow at my mom, of she was going to pay for it. Both Greenberg and I smirked at her. I knew this was going to end badly but it was just too fun to mess with my mom when she was like this.

"Well we were discussing our plans to fuck each others brains out today, we haven't decided the place or the time, but your desk is looking like a great option." I smirked, the class burst out laughing and my mothers glared at me hard, "I want to talk to both of you after class." She hissed. "Good mom, 16 years and you still don't understand sarcasm, wow I must praise you for that." Greenberg put his hand on my arm signalling it was time for me to stop before she really lost it. My mother hushed the class, but by fuck the tension in the classroom was palpable. "After class." she spoke again. I just nodded, turning back to my book, not even looking at my mom. The rest of class was horrible and just when I thought I could make a run for it without my mom seeing, but she grabbed my arm.

"Both of you sit!" She ordered, both of us took a seat in front of her desk. I felt bad now, I had basically put myself back in her bad books.

"I have no idea what is going on with you two, neither of you has paid attention in this class and I'm getting sick of your behaviour. Ivy while I am your mother in class you will give me the respect you give to all your teachers. Greenberg how dare you egg her on, both of you act like children and I'm sick of it. You both have detention after school. Next time I will send you to the principles, don't you dare doubt it." She lectured, " Now out, both of you!" So we left and I found myself asking, why the hell was I studying this stupid subject. I had my answer because my mom made me.

Chemistry arrived and I was finally reunited with Scott and Stiles, taking my usual seat my Abbie, which just happened to be in front of Scott. Let me just say that if you actually wanted to learn some chemistry one should not sit near the two boys. I wasn't quite sure that Stiles had grasped the concept of whispering, thus both he and Scott had become the bane of Harris' life. I actually loved chemistry, it was one of my better subjects and usually sitting by the boys wouldn't usually distract me, but today it was and I found myself listening on their conversation.

"Maybe you caught a rabbit." Stiles suggested, "And what, ate it raw!?" Scott asked in disbelief, I could just imagine the eye roll Stiles was doing.

"No you stopped to bake it in your little werewolf oven, yes you dumbass."Stiles snapped at Scott, voice laced with sarcasm. This was possibly the weirdest conversation they had ever had. Basically I gauged that Scott had eaten a rabbit raw and was a werewolf. Good for him, having a dream was good even if it was an unrealistic one, like really unrealistic. Of course Harris ended up having to move them much to their protest, and then it happened,

"Hey they found something!" Harley said jumping up and running to the window, causing all of us to follow. She wasn't lying, below us on the street lay a bloodied man strapped to a stretcher, being rolled to the ambulance and then he sat up screaming frantically, the paramedics were struggling to hold him down. I jumped back. This was all very surreal.

"Stiles, I did that!" I heard Scott whisper, terror evident in his voice. Then it hit me, they weren't joking earlier. My dad had always said that there were things worse than men in this world, I being a child had believed he meant war and hatred, but he had always found the supernatural intriguing. My mom had said weirder things have happened, it was Beacon Hills, and nothing in Beacon Hills was straight forward, not even a simple car crash. Then the wave of confusion and terror hit me, consuming every part of me, and I just lost it, my mind was heavy under everything. My mind pulled up memories of my past conversations I had overheard and I passed out.

By the time I had regained conscious, I was sitting in the nurses office, my mom at my side. My mind was swimming plagued by the knowledge I had obtained. I turned over, shutting my eyes as the harsh light burnt.

"Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?" My mom asked brushing the hair from my forehead, her earlier expression had changed to one of concern. "I'm fine, wrists a little sore." I rubbed my wrist, I must have landed on it awkwardly when I fainted, god I never thought I would faint. I took the bottle lemonade my mom had left on the bed beside me and downed it all. "I'm fine mom, really."

"Sweetie you fainted, that doesn't count for being okay, look I don't have any classes at the moment so I'm going to drop you home, no buts, I will reschedule your detention for later in the week. Come on lets get you home." My mom took my had and guided me out of the nurses office to her car, "Wait mom what about my car?" I asked, as I got in the passenger side, I looked longingly at my own car, wishing I could take it home. "Look when I come home I'll take you back so you can collect it.

By the time we got home I was half asleep, my head resting against the window, my eyelids drooping. Fuck I was tired. I suppose finding out one of your best friends was a freaking werewolf could do that to you. A werewolf, how the hell did that happen. I pushed through the front door, falling onto the couch, fuck going to my room I was going to stay. My mom sensing I was in no mood to go anywhere grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and through it over me.

"Will you be okay here?" She asked, I just nodded, sleep was over coming me, the moment she was out the door I fell asleep.

It was 9 when I woke up, my mom was in the kitchen on the phone in a very heated conversation. Let me just establish now that I was nosy person, I always had to be growing up. I got up off the couch and crept over to the kitchen door, peering through the crack in the door. She was pacing around the kitchen.

"I am not telling her!" she exclaimed, she was vapid, "I can't do that. How do you think she will react? I'm not putting her through this Richard, I can't do that to her. I'm not, Richard we will talk later." She was talking to my dad, they rarely spoke. What was she not telling me? My mom opened the door before I could move. We just stood there looking at each other, and then she got angry at me,

"What have I told you about eavesdropping?!" she yelled, I scoffed at her, "Why are you yelling at me? What do I not have the right to know when my dad is on the phone?" I snapped back.

"My conversations with your father are none of your business."

"None of my business mom? They are when you're fucking talking about me. What aren't you telling me?" I was fuming, this was a shit, shit day. My mothers face relaxed and her shoulders drooped.

"I can't do this...I just can't. Please go to your room." she sighed popping a painkiller into her mouth.

"You can't do this, that's great that makes me feel so much better..." My sarcasm evident, " You know what mom just fuck off." I turned on my heels marching out of the house, much to my surprise my car was there, I hopped in it and started her up. My mom never even tried to stop me leaving. I need answers, and I knew where I could get some of them from.

I arrived at Stiles house 15 minutes later, banging on his door aggressively. She sheriff answered the door with a surprise look on his face, he was full kitted up for work,

"How are you doing Ivy...and why am I not surprised you are not following the curfew." He sighed deeply, letting me into the house. "Sorry I just need to find out my homework from him. I'll be gone in 10 I promise." I replied, he nodded his head an motioned to the stairs.

"Stiles I have to go to the hospital." The sheriffs called up the stairs, I heard Stiles feet thunder above me until he ran down the stairs."Why are you going to the hospital?" Stiles was twitchier than usual, she whipped his head around when he noticed me offering some pathetic wave.

"The bus drivers dead, anyway I gotta go." And with that he was gone.

"Not that I don't love your company Ivy, but what are you doing here?" Stiles asked. I pushed him into the wall, " I know about Scott, I don't know how it happened but I want to know, and now. Whether or not you like it I'm involved now." I hissed, " Don't go denying it Stiles you're a terrible liar. I know Scott is a werewolf and I wanna help." I released hold of him and took a deep breath.

"Look I've got to tell Scott about the driver, he's still hanging out so...it's not really my thing to tell but at least I can enlighten you on the situation. I'm sorry though you want to distract yourself from all the craziness by stepping into something more crazy, I do not understand you."

We waited until half when Stiles got a text from Scott saying he was on his way home. We took off in Stiles Jeep, Scott wasn't home so we climbed through his bedroom window only to have Melissa almost attack us with a bat.

Scott, the bus driver succumbed to his wounds..he's dead Scott." Stiles said with a solemn expression. Scott looked at me with wide eyes, unsure of why I was there, so to put his mind at ease I told him that I knew, but not the whole story. Oh life was going to get complicated from this point forward, really complicted.


End file.
